True love
by Elora Potter
Summary: Sequel to The beginning of a love story. They said that true love doesn't depend on what you look like. Harry will learn it at his expense. See how he will deal with that, to finally realize who he really loves.
1. How this mess began

"You may kiss the bride!"

Ron grabbed Hermione and kissed her softly at first, then more and more roughly, as she was opening more and more to his hot tongue in her mouth. Behind them, everyone was cheering, in particular their best friend, Harry Potter, you know, the boy-who-lived-seven-times-who-defeated-for-good-you-know-who-and-boyfriend-of-Ginevra-Weasley-and-lover-of-Draco-Malfoy(and-even-the-main-character-of-a-few-books-written-by-JK-Rowling). Well, anyway, Harry was currently cheering at his friends happiness, and thinking about his own perfect life, shared between his job: he was an auror (his dream), his wonderful girlfriend, Ginny, and his amazing lover, Draco. So you may ask, what's the use in writting a story about a perfect life? After all, there isn't something more boring than that. Actually, the truth is that his life was about to become a little bit less perfect.

Because, as his travelling gaze croosed his girlfriend's, the look she casted could mean only one thing: trouble.

Indeed, late that night, when they found themselves alone in their hotel room, she made him sit

"Look, Harry, I can't go on like that. I'm tired of being the girl you shag four night a week. I'm tired of sharing you with Draco, who is only using you to satisfied his needs, and I don't like the fact that you are not able to be satisfied only with me! So, listen carefully, I won't say it twice: you dump him, or I live you. We are going out for more longer than Ron and Hermione, and they are maried now. I want a family life, I want children, and I want for them a father that don't leave three night a week to shag an other man. You are warned, it's me or him! Now, get out, and don't come back unless you are ready to live only with me!"

And with that, Harry found himself thrown outside of the room, facing a closed door, before he could even utter a world. Slightly distraught, he walked to his Draco's room, two doors farther down the corridor. He knocked to the door and entered the room, to find his lover looking angrily at him.

"Oh, that how you see things ? You have a row with your girlfriend, so you come here to find comfort? Well, let me tell you one thing: you won't find some! I'm tired too! You can't even see that I love you, you just see me as a good shag, useful for your needs! Listen to me carefully: since now it's ended! It's me or her! Make your choice, and don't come back before!"

Once more, Harry found himself in the corridor, completly distraught this time, and not quite understanding a thing. Why did they do that? That never seemed to bother them before! What should I do? Merlin, help me please!

Merlin, quite busy at this time, but always there when it came to Harry James Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world, decided to do something. He cast a spell on Harry from his heaven, something in ancient gaelic that actually meant 'Find your true love'. However, since that spell was painful and its apllication needed time, he cast another spell that gave Harry the need to get drunk, to forget temporarily that his life could sink no lower ( or at least that's what he was thinking). So Harry go to a very seedy bar near the hotel and drank half the alcohol available in the bar. Then, in order to forget totally his grief, he shag two men and three women during the night, and finally collapsed in front of the front door of the hotel. That's were Severus Snape, his favourite teacher back to school, found him. Harry was crying and saying incoherent things, so Sev dragged him up in his room, and left him to sleep in his bed.

A few hours later, Harry woke up with the need to use the bathroom. So he got up, passed Sev who was reading, and went into the bathroom.

After only a few seconds, Sevvie heard a loud scream, and ran into the bathroom.

Seeing no attackers , he wondered at first if Harry finally went insane from his scar, until he look at the young men.

"Oh my..."

A/N: Hello everyone.

A little cliffy. I like it, I'm like that, sometimes.

I hope you liked that, and if you want to read what's next, well... review!

See you soon!


	2. Merlin, what did you do?

Warnings (sorry I didn't put them in th first chapter): sex (of course), different pairings, and weirdness are waiting for you in this story, so don't read if you don't like. Oh, by the way, Harry-Ginny eventually.

"Merlin, What did you do?"

Merlin turned to see that his great-great-great...(count 15 generations)-grandson was looking at him with worried eyes.

"Do you really think that was the best thing to do? I mean, how do you expect a 22 year old man to deal with that? Don't you think he got through enough hard times like that without you messing with his life by doing...that? My heir need some rest, he can't stand more in his state!"

Merlin had the knowing smile and look that only the people who are immensely wise can have, and answer his descendant with a voice full of knidness and mischief.

"Don't worry Godric. Your heir need to be completly lost before he can find what (or who) he truly want. I think this will do the trick. And if not, well, at least, we'll have a good laugh."

"Of course, that will be fun- Hey, that's not funny, he doesn't deserve that! He ..."

"Calm down Godric! I was joking! I promise you, your heir will find true happiness. He just need a little help. That I gave him. Now, watch and enjoy. And don't worry. When his problems will be sorted, I'll give him his true form back."

Godric, seeing that there was no need to discuss, do as he was told. After all, when Merlin promises something, he never takes his word back. And Godric has a lot of mischief in him too. 'Hell, that promises to be fun. Don't worry Harry. Grandpa is here to watch on you'

**Back to Earth **

"Oh my... Harry what happened? What... Merlin,what's that?"

Sev was helplessly watching Harry crying on the floor. He had to admit that the boy was really in a pityfull state. Actually, it was the former boy and current girl who was painful to see. Indeed, during the night, Harry transformed into a... WOMAN?

"Oh god! How did this happened? Harry? Harry! Can you hear me? Please, Harry! Answer, please!"

"Sev! (sob) How...(sob) Why... (sob) me? (sob, sob, sob). What did I do? Isn't my life miserable enough? (sob,sob) Isn't... No, I know! That's my punishment, right? I hurt them both! And now, now, heaven decided that the rest of my life has to be... (sob, sob, sob). What am I gonna do? No Sev, stay away from me, I may hurt you too. Who could say what will happened if you help me? No...no..."

But Sev didn't do as he was told, and took Harry in his arms, where the ...girl cried, totally loosing control. Sev hold her for a while, until he feel himself hardened to the soft and beautiful body in his arms. He tried to push Harry off him, but that only made her to cry more, saying

"Now, you see! You too, you leave me, I'm all alone, nobody loves me, nobody cares about me!"

"No, no Harry! It's not that! It's just... if I carry on holding you like that, I may loose control and shag you here, whether you want it or not."

"I knew it! I knew it! I'm not even worth to be with anyone. Everybody turn their back on me. Fuck me! Fuck me if it's the only thing that bothers you! But don't leave me please? Please! Please! Please!"

And she went back on crying. Six years earlier, Severus Snape would have been glad to make Harry Potter's life as miserable as he could, but now, he was just preoccupied about the fragile woman he was holding in his arms.

"Geez Harry! Calm down! I'm not leaving you, you should know that! Stop that defeated mood! You look like a girl who has her...pe...ri...ods!"

Indeed, some blood was running under Harry, and that sight made her cry even more.

"No! I don't want! I want to be a man! I want to be able to shag my girlfriend and my lover like before! I want them to accept that like they always did! Why did they turn their back on me? Why am I a woman? Who has her period with that? Why? Why? Why?"

Sev started to understand a few things, but seeing that Harry couldn't be reasoned at the time, cast a dreaming spell on her, and put her back on the bed with a towel under her. Then he headed to the door with the intention to ask for advice to Dumbledore, but, as he opened it, the sight of a redhead remembered him the he was still at the wedding.

"Severus! Have you seen Harry? I have loked for him since this morning, because Ginny said she had a row with him, and nobody knows where he is."

"Don't worry Ron. He is in my room but ... there's something you have to know. He's..."

Sev dragged Ron in the room before anyone could hear them and closed the door.

"You see, there's a little problem. Look at him!"

At first, Ron didn't see anything, but, as he looked more closely, he noticed that harry's breasts was abnormaly big for a boy. He looked like his worse fears happened, but turned to Severus for confirmation.

"He is... I mean he is..."

"Yes! Harry turned into a girl tonight."

"WHAT?"

A/N: Hello guys! Hope you like this one!

I really want to know what you think about it, i'd like to have your advice, so review please!


	3. Talks

"_Harry?"_

"_No..."_

"_Harry?"_

"_Please, no..."_

"_Harry, listen to me! I know what happened to you! Listen to me!"_

"_No,no! It's not real! It didn't happen! Who are you by the way?"_

"_I'm Godric Gryffindor, your ancestor!"_

_'Oh great! Now I'm becoming crazy, and I talk to a man dead since 900 years'_

"_No you are not crazy."_

"_How did you hear that?"_

"_I can read your mind."_

"_Pfff! You are just an illusion of my mad mind. First I'm a woman, then I hear voices... As if you can speak modern English! You are dead for 900 years!"_

"_No, you are not mad. And no, I can't speak your English, I speak English and French from the Middle Ages. Actually, I'm not speaking, I'm sending images to your mind so that I can talk to you, and you can understand what I said."_

"_Yeah, yeah, of course!"_

"_Ok, don't believe me! Geez, young people are so sceptical today!At least, listen to what I want to say you!"_

"_Ok. Anyway, that's the only thing I have to do right now!"_

"_Right! 'How can young people be so rude! First you are my heir, and that also mean you are a descendant of Merlin."_

"_How does it matter?"_

"_You'll see, let me talk. Well, as I was saying, you are our descendant. Which means that we were watching you during your battle against Sal's heir. I know you have been through awful time, but it's nothing compared to the dilemma you're facing now. That's why Merlin, in his great wisdom (I hope), changed you into a woman, to help you find your true love. I know it can seem ...weird, but Merlin's cleverness is above all of us. So, you have to accept it, and you will be change back once you'll decide who is your true love."_

"_Crazy old man! How can he decide to destroy my life like that? I want to be like I always have been! What did I do to deserve that? I don't want! I'm not agree! No! No! Godric!"_

"_Sorry I have to leave! Just one more warning: it will be worse before it'll get better. Bye Harry!"_

"_No Godric! Come back! Godric!"_

-Harry!

_-Godric, listen!_

"Harry!"

"_Godric, I ..._Ron?"

Opening his eyes, Harry was looking into Ron's worried ones. Ron was shaking him to try to wake him.

"Harry, are you alright? You were having a nightmare, saying things in a strange language! What's up? Is it because of your new... hem... condition? I mean..."

"Yes, I know. It's just (sob)... I know why (sob). Merlin changed me into a woman to help me find my true love.It's not fair."

Harry was now crying freely into Ron's shoulder.

"Herrr... Harry, are you sane? I mean, Merlin ...changed ...you? Are you sure you were not imagining things!"

"Yeah,of course, like I imagine that I was changed into a woman! Go away Ron! I don't need someone who don't believe me! Harry was crying like madma... I mean like a madwoman!"

"Go away Ron, leave! I need someone who trusts me! Go away!"

"Leave Ron. (Sev was whispering, so as not to be heard by Harry). He has his..her period for the first time, her body can't deal with that right now."

Ron, who was with Hermione for five years now, knew perfectly what it meant, so he left

" Bye Harry, I'll came back when you'll feel better."

"Leave!"

After Ron closed the door, Sev took Harry in his arms, rocking her back and forth, as she was crying uncontrolably.

-Why Sev? Why does that happened to me? Have I not been through enough? Why can't I have a normal life? Why?

"Harry, what happened exactly?"

Harry told him the whole story about his love triangle with Ginny and Draco, blushing slightly; then he told about his dream, and by the end of the tale, Sev's eyes were as big as plates.

"What? You are Gryffindor's heir?"

"Yes I am! one of the most powerful wizard in this world... Hey, that's not what matters! How can you be so insensitive? Why does nobody understand me?"

And back to crying.

"Harry, calm down, I was just trying to distract your attention. 'Yeah, right' . I..."

"Harry! Oh my... Harry, Ron just told me what happened! Oh God! You really are a woman! My, my... what can we do..."

"Hermione, calm down! You won't help Harry by becoming more hysteric than he...she already is."

"Ok, ok. Breathe, Hermione breathe. Ok that's better! Care to explain what happened?"

So, once more, Harry had to explain. Luckily, Hermione already knew about the love triangle, so he just told about the dream.

She looked as uncredulous than Ron, but was more subtle than him, and tried to reason.

"Merlin changed you... until you find... your true love? Hem... what... I mean how... (I said 'tried' to reason)"

"We already know Hermione. How is it supposed to help him-her? Merlin, how can ancient wizard be so weird?"

"Don't say that again!"

"What ?"

"Merlin! Don't say that name again! I hate him! I HATE HIM! I don't want to hear that name! NEVER! AGAIN!"

And the stress she was experiencing was too much for her, and sleep took hold of her once more, leaving Hermione and Severus looking at each other with worried eyes.

A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked it!

I want to thank Noelle who gave me the idea of writting a sequel. (Sorry I didn't do it in the previous chapters)

I'm still awaiting for your reviews, I really want to know if I should go on this story.

So review please, I need advice.


	4. The Memory

Warning: this chapter is not really the continuation of the story, but makes the link with _The beginning of a love story. _So read and enjoy.

**Flashback**

_Harry was walking in Hogwarts, back to Gryffindor Tower. He was grinning; why wouldn't he? He defeated Voldemort, so he was finally allowed to live his life, a life that included the most perfect girlfriend he could dream of. Ginevra Molly Weasley. The name was rolling on his tongue like the sweetest sweet (what?). As he was passing an old and unused classroom, he felt someone grab him in it. He was ready to fight his opponent ( an old habit after more than six years ), but , seeing it was Draco, just said _

"_Oh you!"_

"_Yes, me! So, Potter is too good to look at people who helped him? Oh, is it just that you became a Weasley and don't see the word around you?"_

"_What are you talking about? Of course I'm grateful that you helped me, but so did a lot of people, I..."_

"_I'm not talking about that! Or don't you remember it's because of me you are actually shagging the Weaslette?"_

"_It's more than shagging! I love her!"_

"_Of course, you're the great Harry Potter. Can't go out with someone if you don't love them!"_

_Even if it was true at 99 per cent, Draco's contemptuous tone made Harry react_

"_Yes, I can shag someone without feelings,but..."_

"_Prove it then!"_

"_What! But Gin! I can't do that to her! You..."_

"_She won't know if we do it now and here!"_

"_What! With you? But I'm..."_

"_Not gay? Come on! There was a time that didn't bother you!"_

"_It was only once! Besides..."_

_But suddenly Harry found himself at a loss of word. Draco was stroking him gently, and that damn felt good. He finally foung his voice back, but it was strangely hight- pitched._

"_No, Draco, please...I...Oh god"_

"_I know I am! Now stop to fight, you know you like it!"_

_He then started to stroke all Harry's body, which reduced the other to incoherent 'No' and 'Please'. But Harry wasn't doing anything to stop that. So Draco unzipped Harry's trousers, then his boxers, still stroking gently all his body, which destroyed Harry's last defenses. The fact is Harry was straving for love and affection after all he got through, and Draco was so nice this time... _

"_Now please!"_

"_What?"_

"_Make love to me now, please!"_

_Harry's voice was so weak and pleading that Draco, who at first just wanted a good fuck felt himself fall for the other boy... no man, and gently pushed himself in Harry, wanting the other to feel all his love in this simple action. Hearing a lovely sound of pleasure from Harry, he couldn't resist and kissed him as he was going in and out his hot depth. Soon they came screaming, Harry's head thrown back and Draco clutching his shoulders, both with closed eyes. When they were able to summon enough strength to open them again, they were met by the worst sight possible at this moment: Ginny,petrified, was watching them. They quickly parted, and Draco stormed out of the room blushing 'what happened to me? Why does it bother me?'. Harry but his boxers and pants back and walked toward her. _

"_Ginny, look...I...hum"_

"_...'s ok Harry."_

"_I swear I didn't mean to. I ..."_

"_It's ok!" _

_Ginny took his head in her hands_

"_I can understand. You need bothmen and women right? You are bi? I can understand. I love you."_

"_I love you too, Gin! Oh no, don't cry! I'm sorry! Oh no!"_

_If he had been able to disappear into the floor, Harry would have gladly do it, he was so ashamed. However, he was more needed by the beautiful redhead crying into his arms_

"_Ginny, please! I love you! Don't cry! I'll do what you want, but please don't cry!"_

"_Harry, promise me! I don't care how many men you'll shag, but please promise me I'll be the only girl! Please?"_

"_Of course! I love you! There will never be another girl or woman, you'll always be the only. Please, stop crying!"_

_He then kissed her gently, knowing that always calmed her, and soon, all the tears were gone. She then responded harder to the kiss, and soon started to caress him prove herself that he was still there, that he was still HER man, and what was bound to happened happened, and they were shagging like rabbit on a table, screaming 'I love you' to each other._

**Present time **

Ginny awoke with a start. People were running down the corridor, but she barely heard them. She was thinking about how stupid she was. 'Why didn't I stop that then? Harry would have done anything for me, but no, I had to play the generous Gryffindor, and let him shag whoever man he wanted'. Truth to be told, there only was Draco, which was worse, because Harry seemed to become attached to him. Of course, at first she was alright with that, Harry were always happy, but when Ron and Hermione announced they were engaged, that broke something in her. All that she was dreaming about, and she couldn't have it. All because of her stupidity! She hit the wall with her head, remembering all the allusions she did after that concerning wedding and monogamy. But Mr Harry James Potter didn't catch them from Cloud Number 9, and the wedding came, and she throw her feelings in his face, then dumped him, and now, she had not only to reconquest him, but in addition convince him to dump Draco and ask her. She burried her head under the blanket in despair.

Then her door was thrown open, and she could see the head of her brother.

"Ginny, get up! We have a problem! It's Harry!"

"What's with him again?" She tried to sound annoyed, but was actually worried.

"He...he was changed into a woman during the night!"

"WHAT!"

A/N: Hello guys this was chapter number four, I realised that it may be hard to see the link with the prequel, so I give it to you. There will be other flashbacks in the story, but one at once ( is that correct?)

I got only review until now (thanks to clumsyfaery), so I would love that if you decided to review too.

So please review, I need advice.


	5. Happily ever after?

**Flashback **

_Harry Potter was talking with Ron at Gryffindor table. Harry Potter was laughing at a joke the weasel just said. Harry Potter's right arm was circling lovingly his girlfriend's waist. Harry Potter's perfect face was lighten by mirth, as he was smiling at her. Harry Potter happy was the most handsome man that you could ever see. And Draco Malfoy couldn't help the heat that was rising in his heart each time he was watching Harry happy, nor the despair he was feeling because each time that remembered him that Harry was Ginny's, and not his. That's what Draco wanted since that empty classroom: Harry! Harry's love. Harry's body. Harry's hand. Harry's children. In one word: Harry. But he knew Harry could never be his. He belonged to someone else. And that thought was enough to tear Draco's heart apart._

_For a few days, Harry was noticing that Draco was acting odd. No more taunting (which rather pleased him), nor talking or grabbing or shagging in empty classroom. Before Harry would have be glad about it, but now, he was disappointed. Since Ginny pointed that he was bi, he had tought a lot about it, and in front of her acceptance, decided that a double relationship could be good. But the weird attitude of Draco worried him, and he resolved to sort it out._

_Later that day, he crossed the Slytherin in an empty corridor, and seeing the desperate look Draco cast him for the hundredth time in a week, Harry grabbed him in an empty classroom (loads of them in Hogwarts!)_

_"Draco?"_

_No answer. Instead, the boy kept his head down._

_"Draco?"_

_Still no answer. Harry felt suddenly awkward. What would he do if Draco kept on ignoring him?After a few minutes of awkward silence, Harry tried even more awkwardly to break it._

_"Look Draco. I...hum... I wanted to tell you about the other day..." Draco still not raised his head, but blushed at the mention. "Actually, Ginny isn't against it." Draco looked up in Harry's eyes in shock. "You see, I'm bi, and she doesn't mind if we go out in the mean time that I'm with her. I mean, I love her, but there are physical need, and I like you... much like a friend! But if sometimes you want to... shag... or something, we can. I know you probably don't want that, but..."_

_"Of course I want 'that'. As long as it is just to shag, no problem."_

_Actually, Draco was thinking of getting close to Harry slowly, to make him realize that it was HIM, Draco, that he really wanted, and not that teenage crush Ginny._

_So, at first, They shag only occasinally in unused classroom. Then Draco and Harry started to talk about everything, much like Harry was talking with Ginny, and much to her displeasure. She realized that Draco was hitting on Harry, but didn't said anything, in fear of losing Harry. So the misunderstanding went on, and Harry never realized that Draco was is love with him_.

**Present time**

Yeah, that's it. Harry never realized. 'And I had to throw it in his face. His gorgeous face. And now the weaslette has him for her alone. And I'm here, lonely, with only my eyes to cry, while they undoubtedly are in each other arms! How could you be so stupid Draco! Throwing away the love of your life like that!'

Draco hadn't been able to sleep all night, mourning on the stupid error that his feelings exaggereted by the wedding (and also by alcohol) made him do. And now he was desperate because he knew he would never be able to gain Harry back, he knew it! In his state of self-pity, he didn't hear the scream outside his room, until Hermione poked her head in his room.

"Draco! Can you come, we have a problem!"

"Why would I care?"

"It's Harry, he..."

In less time that you need to say it, Draco was up and was shaking Hermione's shoulders.

"What? What' up with him? Is he hurt? Is he ill? Did someone harm him? What's up?"

"Dra..a...co! Stop...to...sha...a...ke...me. Thanks! No, he isn't hurt, nor ill! He...has...been changed into a ...a... woman, during the night. Now could you come, please?"

Draco followed Hermione out of the room like a zombie. His mind was numb trying to find the meaning of that change. Harry? A woman? Good or not? How will weaslette deal with that?

Well, if the scream coming out of Snape's room ( 'why Snape's?') were any indication, quite bad.

"... that shows your true self, right? I dumped you, and then you become a woman just to please that slimy lover of yours. Why did you lie to me Harry? Why did you say you loved? It has always been him, right? You..."

Draco stepped into the room dumbstruck at hearing that Ginny dumped Harry 'The same day than me! Why didn't I wait just one more day?'. And, at the others' head, they didn't know neither that Harry and Ginny weren't together anymore.

Ginny shut up when Draco entered, and glared at him, while all the heads turned to him. Then she went back on ranting

"I knew it, I knew it!You love him, not me! I was just entertainement, while you were thinking only about him! How could you do this? How could you say that you loved me? How could you lie to me? I really love you, and you were just playing!"

"No, Ginny...Please, listen to me! I love you! I..."

"Liar! If you really loved me, you would never have become a woman! See, here's the proof! You changed for that body, so he could fuck you more easily! Mark my word, Harry, he will never give you the love that I could offer, but if it is your choice, you'll never see me again."

"Ginny, no! Please come back!"

But she was already running out of the room, tears in her eyes. Harry watched the door for a few seconds, then saw Draco coming to her, scooping her up in his arms, where she laid comfortably. Then she raised her eyes to meet Draco's, and asked

"Do you think it's true? Are you the one I love?"

"I do think yes, indeed. Or else, why would your body have adapted to mine? I know one thing, you are the one I love."

And, to prove it, he leaned to kiss Harry, who eagerly answered, under the astonished stares of their friends. Then they parted, smiling, and they lived happily ever after.

End.

"Godric, you are so naive sometimes! We are not at the end of that story, young Harry is very confused right now. And no, I won't change him back now, he still hadn't find who his heart really desires."

"But what that girl said makes sense! Don't you think that him being a woman is a sign of who he really want?"

"Oh Godric. I changed him into a woman just because a cat or a dog couldn't talk! Mark my word, his form doesn't change anything! His body changed, not his heart! I made that change just to help exteriorize the confusion of his feelings, that he need to sort out now. Then, only then, I'll change him back."

"Ok! And pray tell, why didn't you tell me earlier? Wouldn't it have been easier?"

"I didn't? Oh, that probably means that it wasn't the time! Now, excuse me, but I have work to do!"

Godric left, accostumated to Merlin's usual lack of subtlety, but anyway thinking 'Crazy old most powerful wizard ever!'

A/N: Hello! And an other chapter done! Sorry it has been so long, but I needed time to update my other stories.

I hope you like this one, don't worry, it really isn't the end! Hum, I see you are family with Godric! Ok, there will be an other chapter by September.

Thanks to my reviewers (three more reviews!), I hope I'll get more soon!

So please, as you read it, review, I'm sure I'll update faster!


	6. Moving out and in

On Monday morning , after Hermione and Ron left for their honeymoon, Harry find herself at her flat. She wanted to pack her things, even if most of them were for boys. Besides, Draco insisted that he could buy all what Harry could need, even if Harry had a great amount of money herself. Draco just had...more. And he was the man of the family, he made sure that Harry understood that. Anyway, Harry didn't want to let go of all her old life, even if her old life (Ginny, I mean) wanted to let go.

As she was packing, she didn't know if she wanted to meet Ginny, because it was her flat too, but the younger woman chose for them. Indeed, as Harry was sorting out the pictures she wanted to keep, Ginny appeared in the doorway. She didn't seem to be as mad as the day before, but more... resigned. Just as Harry was picking up a both with both of them, she talked

"So, this is it, right? You are moving and won't come back."

Harry had jumped at the sound of Ginny's voice, which pained her more than anything else 'He hasn't left yet and he is already scared of me!'

"Ginny, I'm sorry. I loved you both, you know, but you chose for me!" Harry was slightly mad, she hadn't got over her new form yet. "I mean, I was perfectly right, and you come with all this shit! And now I'm a woman! How did you expect me to take this? Saying thank you, then sending roses, and oh, will you be my bridesmaid? You wish!"

"Harry, you are so selfish! What did you think? That for your whole life, you would happily be shagging me and Draco, never minding our own feeling? You must be kidding! Oh besides, I'm not expecting roses, and I won't attend your wedding, I can't even stand the idea of this joke!"

"A joke! How could you say that! It's my life we are talking about! And can I remember that you had your chance, and didn't take it! You..."

"I never had my chance!" Ginny was by now screaming at Harry, who was forced to listen to her while looking in her eyes. Before Harry was A good 6 feet 4", but now he had shrank to only 5 feet 8", that is to say Ginny's height. "You never let me the chance to prove that I can be the only one for you! When I agree for you to have sex with other men, I wasn't meaning for you to have only one. But no, you slept with Draco only, thinking that it was a great honour to be one of Harry Potter's lovers. The great Harry Potter wasn't meant to have only one love! No! Ha wanted for everyone to love and obey him! You know what Harry? Your celebrity got to your head, no matter what you said!"

"I ... you...how..." The anger Harry was expecting prevented him from speaking, as the words were choking him. Luckily, Draco's arrival saved him from further attempts.

"Well, well, well! Are you trying to make my fiancée feel guilty Weaslette!" Ginny flinched at the word fiancée, and so did Harry, but Ginny didn't see it. "I can't accept that from such an uncaring person. I must warn you that you won't be welcomed in our house Weaslette, in case you were thinking about coming, even if I doubt about it, it's above your standards."

He smirked at the hurt in Ginny's eyes, then turned to Harry. "Have you finished, Love?"

"Yes, I've got everything. Now can we leave, I can't stand to be here anymore!"

"Of course! If you will, miss?"

Draco held out his arm for Harry to take it, then walked him out of the room. As they were on the doorway, Harry turned back, then send one last glare to Ginny.

"Bye, Ginevra. I hope I won't see you soon!"

"Get out! Get out of here, you git!"

Harry and Draco left the flat, then apparated away. Then Ginny slammed the door, ran to her bed, and hugged her pillow as she was crying over the loss of her love.

Meanwhile, Harry and Draco apparated in front of the Malfoy Manor. Draco inherited of it after his father killed his mother. He had rearranged the manor so that it looked quite welcoming by now, coloured flowers blooming in the gardens and decorating the house. Paintings of landscapes had replacing those representing his ancestors. All in all, it was a place where you could live, if you were willing to accept him. And after her row with Ginny, Harry was more than willing to give Draco her love.

"Well, Harry, welcome to your new home! I hope you'll like it! Oh, by the way, we'll need to change your name! Harry is ridiculous for a girl! Let's see... Harriet is better! Not great, it doesn't stand to the social class you're entering in, but better." He clasped his hands and called "Dinny!"

A small house elf appeared and Draco ordered her. "Take Miss Harriet's things to her bedroom, and show her where it is!" Then turning to Harry "I expect you to sleep with me, but in case you want to be alone, there is a room just for you!"

"Th...Thanks Draco." Harry was still shaking, and Draco interpreted it, well...almost right.

"Don't worry love, that Weaslette won't bother you anymore, you're safe here!"

"I know...it's just..." But she never finished her sentence, as Draco leaned to kiss her. After a few minutes, after Harry stopped to shiver, Draco let go of her.

"Ok, love, go. Put on some more fitting clothes- you'll find some in your bedroom- then come to have lunch. I'm waiting for you, Harriet."

"I'll be back soon. Thanks again, Draco."

And Harry followed Dinny to her bedroom, not understanding why it was bothering her that Draco called her Harriet.

A/N: And this is the promised chapter! Sorry I didn't update earlier, but my computer broke don, and then I went on holidays. But now I'm back, after a week of school (where did my brain go during the holidays? It's like I've forgotten everything!), ready to write again.

So, about this chapter, sorry if it is a bit sad, but things have to get worse to get better after.

Thanks to my reviewers, and if you are a bit confused, well, you'll be for a while! But don't worry, this will make sense in the end.

Now, I'm asking you a great favour: I'd really like to receive review, because that really helps me going on. So, as you read, push the little button below, please!


	7. Becoming a true woman part I

" Mistress Harriet, mistress Harriet! Master Draco has it was time to get up to you! Please, Mistress! Up,Up!"

"Ok,ok Dinny! I'm up!"

Rubbing her eyes, Harriet carefully threw her legs out of the bed. She didn't remember that Draco was one to get up ealy in the week mornings. Yawning, she asked:

"What time is it Dinny?"

"Itss seven miss. Master Draco said sleep enough, a Malfoy has to get up early to achieve life the best! Master is up for an hour and a half!"

Nearly fainting at the thought that you could be up that early when you don't even go to work (let's say that it was summer break), she put her feet in her slipperts and fell forward right away.

"What the fuck..."

"Well, well, Harriet! A lady shouldn't swear like a woodcutter, particularly that early in the morning!"

"Fuck you, Drake, I do what I want! Besides, what the hell are those shoes? And for heaven's sake why do I have to get up at this time? It's the holidays!"

With an indulgent smile for his new girlfriend, Draco answered patiently.

"Calm down, calm down! I didn't mean to offend you. And to your questions, these are high-heel slippers, which fit better to your ranking as my girlfriend. And you have to get up early to do some shopping.Because unless you want to wear those baggy clothes you had as a man, we have to buy you a complete new wardrobe!"

"Oh! Ok, ok!" Blushing at the fact that she hadn't even thought that women don't wear the same clothes than men, Harriet stand up shivering. " Do you have a dressing gown or something? I'm quite cold!"

Remembering that she was only wearing one of his T-shirt, Draco made a sign to Dinny to go and fetch one of his. Finally realizing that he could do something better for her, he came by her, and took her in his arms. Then he gave her a good-morning kiss. As she felt Draco's lips on her own, Harriet felt herself warming. As he licked her lips to beg for entrance (that she eargerly granted him), she totally forgot that she had been cold. They tongues were fighting for domination, and Harriet was almost winning. But she lost when she felt his hard member against her belly. She opened her eyes in shocked and broke the kiss. After all, she had never made love as a girl. Draco opened his eyes too, and was surprised by the look in her eyes. "What's up love?"

"It's just...that..." She gestured in the diredtion of his member, blushing.

"But baby, it's not like you haven't feel it yet." He answered with a cocky smile. Then he moved his head near her ear, and whispered "If I remember well, you liked it a lot!"

"Draco!" She pushed him from her. "It"s completly different! I was a guy then, i'm a virgin as a girl!"

"Oh yes! Well, don't worry! I'm gonna make it easy for you! I won't hurt you!"As she was shivering again, he took her in his arms once more, and said. "Look, shopping can wait. I'll be going slowly, tell me if you want to stop at any point."

Should it have been up to her, Harriet would have waited more to make love as a girl for the first time, wary like most girls for their first time. But she thought that if she didn't do it then, she would never have the nerve to do it later. Besides she knew that Draco wanted it, so she agreed.

Draco picked her up, then laid her on the bed. Quickly removing his pants and shirt, he slid in it by her. She turned his head to smile at her, and she smiled back. He grabbed her, one hand on her waist, the other behind her head. Then he brought her closer, and started to kiss her. Soon it become a full snogging session, and Harriet was moaning. The hand on her waist slowly came up, to cup one of her breast. Draco had loved Harry for a long time but, thinking that they would never end together, he had slept with a few girl. And, as he knew he would never loved them, he had chosen scarlet girls, who teached him how to please a woman. So, he knew quite a few things, and when he started to circle Harriet's breast with his thumb, he was greatly rewarded by her coming even closer and pressing against his body. So he went on the other breast and she shuddered in cold... no I'm kidding, in pleasure. They tangled their legs,and Harriet 's arm went to Draco's back awkwardly, her hand running up and down his spine. He moaned and hugged her, then moved his mouth from hers, and licked his way to...

her ear, behind it actually. Feeling that she would never get enough from him in the position they were in, she laid on her back, and brought him on her. She pressed him hard on her, and her increasing lust made her less shy. She took Draco's hand in hers, and put it on her burning breast under her shirt, and gasped in contentment when he rubbed his thumb around the nipple. But she wanted more, so she lifted the shirt up to her neck, and he stopped his ministrations to help her remove it. Then he went on massaging her breast, and put his mouth on the other. She arched her beck in pleasure, and couldn't help but scream his name when he sucked on it. That felt so good! That's when she felt something strange happening in her body; there was a sudden heat in her lower belly, and she felt something flowing from her pussy. She remembered that Ginny was always wet there when they were making love, and that both reassured her and saddened her. Feeling her tense, Draco sropped what he was doing, and came up to look at her in the eyes.

"Is there a problem darling?"

"No, it's just..." She remembered having sucked at Ginny's pussy, and how the girl reacted, forgotting everything, but the tongue inside her then. "Draco..." She asked pleadingly.

"Yes, darling?"

"Suck me, please!"

"As you wish, milady."

Grinning, he went down on the breast that he hadn't taste before, and sucked a bit at it. Hearing the moan from Harriet's mouth, he sucked harder, then trailed a line if kisses down to her belly button. He licked the inside mercylessly, until he heard her say "Pleaeaeaeaeaeaease!"

Giggling a bit, he went on his way down, still licking and kissing. When he arrived at the tuft of hairs, he blew on it, sending pleasurable shivers on her body, while making her even more impatient. She put her fist in her mouth to muffle the noise she was making, but he removed it. "I want to hear you scream!"

He spread her legs more to be comfortable between them, and gently ran a finger on her pussy. She made a sound which was like a mewling, so Draco put the finger inside of her strocking her wet walls. She arched against his finger "more, more!", and he lost his control. He removed his fingers and replaced it by his tongue. He started to fuck her with his tongue, tasting her delicious wetness. Then he licked his way to her clit, that he attacked savagely, licking, bitting, sucking her center of pleasure, until he felt her tense. She screamed his name as she was having her orgasm, and he went back on her pussy to lick the juice flowing out. Then he get up on his knees, enjoying the view of his lover panting with her legs spread apart on the bed. Then he laid next to her.

"How did it was, love?"

"Oh mine! It was...it was... Wow!"

"I'm glad you liked it! Want to go on?"

"What? Oh...yeah...Yes, of course!"

All doubts out of her mind now, Harriet smiled to Draco in expectation of what would come next. She noticed that he was rock hard. She smiled even more; that was something she could manage! But she felt too lazy to get up, so she took him in her hand, strocking it. She made a up and down movement, slowly rubbing the head each time she came to it. Then, she turned her body to be face-to-face with him on the bed, so that she was laying on her right side, and Draco on his left. Harriet added her second hand to stoke the swollen member, making more pressing and faster moves, and it was long until Draco came, spurting his seed on her front body. Feeling lifeless, he fell on his back panting. Harriet smiled mischievously, and said on a false annoyed tone.

"Oh no! Now I'm all dirty! I have to get up to clean myself!"

Draco felt reviving, and jumped to straddle her

"Let me clean you."

So he began to slowly licking all his seed on her beautiful body, going particularly slowly on her most sensitive spots. All her senses were on fire, and she felt like she could die from pleasure. Her reaction was making him hot too, and he felt himself becoming hard again.

When he reach her lower belly, she whispered

"Please love...Fuck me! Fuck me now!"

"I obey at once milady!"

Grabbing her wand on the nightstand, he quickly made a protection spell.

Then he spread her legs to position himself between them, his hard me,member brushing against her wet clit. He hesitated a bit, not wanting to hurt her.

"Are you sure you are ready?"

"Oh yes! Please yes!"

Her begging convinced him. So, very slowly, he entered her. When he reached her barrier, he leaned down to kiss her, to distract her. Then he broke her barrier. She gasped from the pain, and he staid where he was.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I think. That hurts, but less than I expected...Go on... I think I'm ok."

"Alright."

Draco pushed more in her, then pulled back, he penetrated her again, faster this time, and seeing no sigh of objection or pain, accelerated his movements. The feeling of the hard member going in and outside her and the rubbing against her clit was building pleasure in Harriet's whole body, creating a sensation she never thought she would experience before.As for Draco, his cock was in fire, screaming for release. When Harriet started to move under him, Draco's moves became faster and faster. Soon, he felt it exploding in her as he was screaming her name, but he continued his pumping until she came too, screaming his name.

Then both laid panting on the bed, him still inside her.

She was the first to talk.

"Wow! That was...Waow! It was so good! Thank you so much!"

"Anytime for you, babe! I have never fucked someone so beautiful before! Tell me when you want to again!"

Then he slid out of her, and offered his hand to her.

"Should we go shopping now, Milady?"

She accepted the hand giggling, and leaned to kiss him lightly.

"O course My Lord! Let's go then!"

A/N: Hello everyone!

Long time to see you, I'm sorry, but I kinda forget this story as I was updating the others. Besides I was busy at school, then working during the holidays. But this he 7th chapter, I hope you like it, and that it makes up for it.

Please review everyone, I'd really like to hear about you.


	8. Shopping

After Draco had borrowed some lady clothes from his friend Pansy, who was about the same size than Harry, they flowed to the Leaky Cauldron, where a blushing Harriet was catcalled even though Draco was scowling at any man that dared look at his girlfriend. Then they made their way to Diagon Alley.

Harry was about to enter Madame Malkins, but Draco didn't stop.

"For you , my love, these clothes are not good enough! We are going to the finest tailor that could be found in the country."

Harry just shrugged. After all, what did she knew about woman clothing? She had always liked the way Ginny was dressed, but it was because she loved her, and didn't care about what she was wearing. Thinking of Ginny made her heart heavy, so she tried to get distracted from this thought.

"Tell me then, Drake, where are we going?"

"Have you ever heard about the D'Armand family?"

"The who?"

"D'Armand. It's one of the oldest French families, and they have been the best European (at least!) tailors since the Middle Ages. A bit like Ollivanders for our wands. They have a shop in La Traversière (the Parisian Diagon Alley), but two siblings and their spouses decided to open a shop in Diagon Alley a few years ago. Believe me, you won't find such fine clothes somewhere else in the United Kingdom. And only the richest can afford it. So that's why we are going there. Only the best can fit you!"

Harry recognised the usual enthusiasm that Draco put in anything related to shopping, and decided that it was worth a try, even if, due to where she grew up, she never had the need to have the best clothes that could be made, French or not.

But when they arrived, she had to admit that the front of the shop was indeed enticing. It was decorated with an extremely good taste, to the point that the shops around seemed really ordinary, almost vulgar. Harry hesitated to put a feet in it, but Draco grabbed her arm, and pulled her gently. He then greeted the shopkeeper, a middle-aged woman.

"Bonjour Madame Luthier (her husband's name)! Comment allez-vous?"(Hello Madame Luthier ! How are you ?) He then kissed her hand.

"Bien, bien, Monsieur Malfoy! Que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui ?" (Quite well, Mr Malfoy ! What can I do for you today?) "Oh mais je manque à tous mes devoirs ! (Oh but I fail in my duties !) Who is this lovely lady with you?"

"This is my girlfriend, Harriet. Harriet, this is Madame Luthier, one of the owner of the shop."

Madame Luthier curtseyed perfectly, while Harry tried awkwardly to imitate her. He blushed a bit, but the woman smiled warmly at her.

"How are you miss Harriet? I'm glad to know the girlfriend of such a fine young man!"

"Hum... I'm well, thank you Madame."

Draco took things in his hands again.

"You see Madame, Harriet, huh, lost some of her things during a travel, and clothes in particular. Could you...?"

"Of course! It would be a pleasure! Do you want just a few clothes until miss Harriet received hers from her home, or do you need a whole wardrobe?"

"A whole wardrobe. On my account of course!"

"Naturally, Mister Malfoy, naturally!"

Before Harry had the time to protest, the woman had taken her behind a curtain, and called someone else.

"Catherine! Tu peux venir m'aider s'il te plait?" (Could you come and help me please ?)

" J'arrive ! (I'm coming). Oh ! Hello sir! What do you need Laure?"

"Young Mister Malfoy here need a complete wardrobe for his girlfriend there?" She showed the curtain. Could you go and fetch some clothes?"

"Alright! I'm coming back!" Catherine went to Harriet, so as to take her measures.

"This is my nephew, sir. She has a very good eye, and will find just what would fit your lady."

Indeed, a few minutes later, the young woman came back with an exquisite choice of clothes, from dress robes to panties. She disappeared behind the curtain with her aunt, and the started to make Harriet try it.

"Are you sure that I could wear that? I mean it's so nice! I can't wear it like that!"

"But Miss Harriet, it's just a casual gown!"

"Casual? You call it casual? But what's formal then?"

"You'll see later! Now put this on, and show it to your boyfriend!"

A minute later, Harry emerged from behind the curtain, and Draco's eyes when wide as saucers.

"What? You don't like it?"

"Are you kidding? You are amazing, love!"

Indeed, she was wearing a simple, but gorgeous gown, all made in silk, showing just what was needed of her curves, in the exact emerald colour of her eyes. All in all, Harry had never been so gorgeous and well dressed, but he was nervous about it.

"Are you sure?"

"Just look in the mirror miss!"

Catherine was holding a mirror on front of her, and as she looked in it, Harry saw a stranger. A pretty, well dressed, and classy stranger, but still a stranger. But as she looked in Draco's eyes, the love and admiration in it was all she needed to be convinced. Even if...

"But what if I tear it? I would never forgive myself!"

"Don't worry miss! They have some unbreakable spells on all of our clothes, so it's really hard to tear them."

"Oh! Ok then!"

"They went on like that, and three hours later, Harriet had more clothes that she had ever had during her whole previous life. She was happy, because they were all so gorgeous and tasty, but she didn't have one in her favourite colour: red. She was arguing with Draco about that, but she couldn't make him agree.

"Oh please Drake! Only one! You know how much I love it! Just one, please! Please!"

She looked at him with puppy eyes, and he agreed...more or less. He went to Catherine, and asked her to find something that wouldn't clash to much with Harriet's eyes. Catherine eyed her carefully, and went at the back of the stock, and came back grinning. She was carrying something in her arms. She removed the protection, and Harry couldn't help but whistle at the sight. It was a Chinese tunic that reached mid-thigh, in deep red, with embroideries all other. She immediately said "I want it".

So Draco had no other choice but accept, after Harry tried it on. She was really cute in it, and it was casual enough for her likening. Its seemed that she had got enough clothes for the season, according to Draco, which meant that according to Harry, such a wardrobe should last ten years...at least. She was about to ask how much she owned the shopkeeper, but Draco was faster.

"Same as usual, Madame Luthier. Please give me the bill so I can sign it for the bank."

"Certainly, Monsieur Malfoy, certainly."

Harry was about to say that she was perfectly able to pay herself, but the glare Draco sent her remembered her how much...old-fashioned... the wizardring world was sometimes. So she just let go, and promised to herself that she would talk about it with Draco later. Harriet kept a casual dress on her, and Draco arranged the rest of the clothes to be delivered at the Manor...as usual.

So they left the shop, after Madame Luthier said goodbye to them and how pleased she had been to deal with them, and Draco took her to another shop. Harry tried to protest, but Draco pointed a finger at her shoes. They were not what you could call ladylike. More like an old pair of snickers magically modified to look like nice shoes. Still they look old and dirty ( 'but comfortable, that's the thing' thought Harry). Besides it was the only shoes that Harry possessed, with a boots, and tongs for the summer. Harry sighed, and let Draco pushed her in an other shop, with a strong smell of leather. A blond and tall woman appeared behind a counter, and smiled broadly at Draco.

"Ah, mister Malfoy, how nice to see you! Oh, and who could be this fine young lady? Oh my dear, look at your shoes! It was about time you come here!"

Harry staid there, not knowing how to react at the upbeat woman, and nervously clutched Draco's arm. He smiled comfortingly at her, then adressed the woman.

"Hello, Mrs Muschio. It's nice to see you too! This is my fiancée Harriet, and Harriet this is Mrs Muschio, the wife of the Italian shoemaker who opened the shop here. And if we are here, Mrs Muschio, it's because Harriet lost some of her belongings during a travel, and want to replace them." Draco squeezed Harry's hand to make sure she wouldn't contradict him.

She looked uncertain, but luckily the shopkeeper didn't seem to notice it, as she was already sorting out shoes that could suit Harriet. Soon the young woman was on a stool, with the lady measuring, palpating, trying... while talking to herself. "Ok there, brown... nice", "Not a flat foot, good"... "Mine, mine! What a foot!" Indeed Harry's feet, to her shame, were still the size of her man's self, tough more graceful. Yet even if they were a bit small for a man, they were big for a woman. But thanks to the woman's piercing eyes, Harriet soon found herself with three pairs of city shoes, in different colours to go with all her clothes, one pair of snickers (brand new and feminine these ones), two pairs of slippers, two pairs of inside house ( 'when you receive guests', explained Draco), two pairs of strappy sandals without feels, three pairs of high heels in different colours and size, one pair of knee-high boots, and one of thigh-high boots. At least four other pairs were to be specially made (at a high cost of course!) then delivered later at the Manor. They left the shop, and Harry thought once more that he was free when Draco led her to a nice restaurant. But after, Harry received the final blow, and let's say he was absolutely unhappy about it.

"No, no and no! There is no way and you know it!"

"But darling, you have to! It's a part of being a woman!"

"But Drake..."

"No, no! I don't want more discussion! If the other women do it, you can too."

So Draco grabbed Harriet and led her to the beautician shop. There Harry had all the hair from her legs removed, her eyebrows redefined, her skin cleaned, as well as her nails, and they applied some make-up on her face. The shopkeeper was also a hair dresser, and he managed to give some style to Harriet's hair. Actually it was more easy now that her hair was quite long, and with a dress, shoes and hair framing her face, Harriet was really a sight. Draco almost lost control on hi knees, thinking how much he could love that girl. He gave a generous backsheesh to the guy who took care of Harry, and they left.

Harry wanted to go back home as soon as possible, but Draco had one more thing to buy. Harry refused to enter another shop, so she waited for him by the shop. As She was started to get bored, she noticed Hermione walking by the street. She was about to call her to chat a bit, but she noticed Ginny walking by her. She had red eyes, as she had just cried. Harry hid from them, feeling guilty, and realising for the first time what Ginny had said to him-her, before he-she left. 'I never really gave her a chance! How horrible that makes me? But I love Draco! And I thought I loved Ginny too! Actually...I think I still love her...a bit... a lot! But she rejected me! But I rejected her!' Harry was still lost in her thought when Draco came out of the shop. He offered his arm to Harry, and she took by his presence.

'That's what I need! Someone to take care of me! I'm horrible! I'm too selfish to think of someone else first! I still love Ginny! But I love Draco, and he is ready to give me what I need! And I can't do it for Gin! I'll let her go! I must not think about her, not like that! She would be to sad with me, and I wouldn't even be able to give her the family she has always wanted...now! Maybe she is right...I've chosen...but my heart hurts! But she has to live her life! Do you hear me Gin? Be free of me! I will never be able to give you all what you need! Find yourself someone nice! And please forgive me the pain I put you through! Farewell beautiful, and be happy without me!"

But as he was thinking that, his heart refused to agree with his head, and the pain resulting made him realised that it was easier said than done.

A/N: I know I know!

I can apologise all night, it won't cover the fact that it has been seven months. However I'm back again, and if you don't want to wait another seven months, well, you know what to do: review, please!

And by the way, enjoy the chapter! Already done? Good then!


End file.
